Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to categorizing user interactions. More particularly, the invention relates to categorizing user interactions into predefined hierarchical categories.
Description of the Background Art
Presently, customer care agents and other customer service providers handle customer queries and troubleshoot customer issues on a frequent basis. Such queries vary over a wide range of topics, each topic belonging to a different domain. In this aspect, it is difficult for a customer care agent to segregate these queries to their respective domains and answer the customer within a stipulated time because the queries belong to a various domains and differ in nature.
It would be advantageous to classify customer queries into various classes and/or categories, for example specific queries that relate to sales or services in a business.